24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 Declassified: Cat's Claw
: This article is for the novel. For the virus featured in the novel, see Cat's Claw virus. | pages=336 | isbn=006084227X}} 24 Declassified: Cat's Claw is the fourth novel in the 24: Declassified series. Overview Jack Bauer believes there is an imminent threat against the G8 summit, being orchestrated by terrorist for hire Ayman al-Libbi. However, he is unaware that there is another radical group targeting the summit, until their activities are brought to his attention by Mercy Bennet, a woman whom Jack once had strong feelings for. Their investigations intertwine throughout the day. Jack's daughter's life is threatened when he catches the scent, and he is engaged in a race against time to save her while simultaneously stopping both terrorist parties from accomplishing their goals. Official summary The world's most powerful leaders are gathering in Los Angeles for the G8 Summit, unaware that they have been targeted by two separate terrorist groups, each with its own lethal agenda. Uncovering and disarming one bomb would be difficult enough; eliminating both will be nearly impossible. On the trail of a rabid Islamic assassin, rogue CTU agent Jack Bauer doesn't know that another conspiracy is brewing around him—a poisonous plot to violently dictate the future of the free world. If Bauer does nothing, in twenty-four hours the entire planet may be plunged into chaos, its primary heads of state ruthlessly destroyed. But if he acts, his daughter Kim will die instead. Timeline Cat's Claw is known to have taken place after Trinity in 2000, yet before Day 1. Cat's Claw begins and ends at 7:00am PST. Then tension between Jack and Teri Bauer suggests that they have not been separated yet, but may do so soon. This would place Cat's Claw at least 6 months before Day 1. Format Cat's Claw can be split into three clear plot arcs: # Jack Bauer's hunt for Ayman al-Libbi and Mercy Bennet's hunt for Seldom Seen Smith. # The attempt to stop the double threat on President Harry Barnes and Chinese Permier Xu Boxiong's lives. # Jack's race to find the antivirus for Cat's Claw for the two world leaders and his daughter Kim. Major subplots * The rowdy protestors outside the Federal Plaza, and the subsequent riot later in the day. * Jack Bauer's past relationship with Mercy Bennet, and his strained relationship with Teri. * Jessi Bandison's feelings for Kelly Sharpton. * Seldom Seen Smith's reluctance to kill, encouraging Frankie Michaelmas to take things into her own hands. * The G8 members discussing whether or not China should be allowed to become a member. Episode guide Prologue * One month ago: Mercy Bennet, an agent for the LAPD, arrived at Gordon Gleed's home where he was found dead by a blunt trama to the head. * Five days ago: After their vacation on Catalina Island, Jack Bauer and his wife Teri Bauer made their way back to LA on a ferry. As they got off, Jack bumped into a man that he suspected was is Ayman al-Libbi. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Protestors began to show up outside the Federal Building in West Los Angeles, where the G8 leaders were supposedly conducting their meeting. Jack Bauer brought his daughter Kim there as part of Teen Green, where she was conducting a political science assignment with her friend Janet York. Tony Almeida was conducting surveillance together with FBI agents McKey and Nick Dyson, using facial recognition software (FRS) to aid in their attempts to find any suspicious persons in the vicinity. Mercy Bennet contacted Jack, claiming that she needed to meet with him immediately. He agreed before being informed by Tony that they had a lead. Jack went to pursue it, reassuring Teri that Kim was fine on the way. He was told that the FRS recognised Muhammad Abbas conversing with a man in a blue shirt. Using a shotgun microphone, Tony picked up only fragments of their conversation, due to the heavy traffic. An unidentified man was told about Jack's role in the investigation of a certain someone, although it was unclear who. He decided to gain some leverage over Jack by focusing on Kim. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack inadvertently assaulted a police officer who seized his ankle, and quickly identified himself as a federal agent. This disturbance made Abbas and his contact leave. Mercy met with Jack and filled him in about a group of radical eco-terrorists by the name of the Monkey Wrench Gang, named after the infamous book, and how they had a problem with Gordon Gleed, the man whom Mercy was investigating. She claimed that the leader went by the name of Seldom Seen Smith. Jack was skeptical about her intel, but changed the subject and began discussing their relationship. Mercy claimed that she believed there was still something there, but there was nothing to talk about. She handed him a file and drove off. Nick Dyson was called by the unidentified man, and he suggested that they kill Jack. However, the man refused to kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. He told Nick that he had a plan. Kim tried to flirt with Brad Gilmore, but her attempts were interrupted by a man from the LA Weekly. Conducting a short interview, he ended it and ended up stabbing Kim with her pen, appearing like an accident. However, he had in fact injected her with a weaker strain of the Cat's Claw virus, intended to kill her after twenty four hours. Jack climbed into his SUV, intending on heading to the CTU Los Angeles office, but received a call from Teri. He told her he was heading to the office and she became irritated. During his drive toward CTU, his mind wandered over his feelings for Mercy and Teri. Not focused, he ended up the victim of a car crash after a pickup truck collided with his car. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Kasim Turkel and Nurmamet Tuman met with Abbas to discuss their business for the day. Abbas stressed the importance of how they continued doing their usual activities throughout the day to throw off suspicion. Jack woke up in a pitch black room, and was told by a voice that Kim had been infected with a deadly virus. The man would only pass on the cure if Jack refrained from continuing his investigation. He claimed that he would monitor Jack's movements and ensure that he didn't deviate from the deal. The lights suddenly came on, and Jack was free to go. He immediately called Christopher Henderson back at CTU Los Angeles and told him what happened. Henderson sent Nina Myers to pick Jack up. Jack requested a full body scan as soon as he got back. He also called to check on Kim, and his heart sank when he discovered she'd been stabbed by a pen. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack immediately headed into the conference room and explained to Henderson what happened with his brief kidnapping. He believed it to be al-Libbi, and mentioned that there may be a mole on the inside, although it's unlikely it's with CTU. Jack was told that there was no transmitter inside him. When Jamey completed a background check on everyone and finds no one guilty, Jack furiously demanded that she expand the parameters before leaving to meet with Kim and ensure she was okay. However, on his way to the plaza, he received a call lecturing him about not obeying his end of the deal: to stay at CTU for the rest of the day. Angrily, Jack returned to CTU, only to discover that the transmitter was in fact, in his blood. Mercy decided to call her contact named Willow, hoping he had some information concerning the Monkey Wrench Gang. When he refused to snitch on his partners, she dispatched some officers to his residence to keep him there until she arrived. When she did, he named Frankie Michaelmas. He called her to keep her at the protest at Federal Plaza and to make it easier for Mercy to find her. She met her twenty minutes later, and immediately cast suspicion on her because of her attitude. She challenged Mercy to arrest her in front of everyone before moving through the crowd. al-Libbi met with Abbas after his meeting with Turkel and Nurmamet, asking how it went. Abbas showed him the money underneath the table. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Mercy continued to follow Frankie through the crowd. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Memorable quotes * "If Jack Bauer stomped into his office claiming to have uncovered a plot to assassinate the entire line of succession in the U.S. government, Henderson would probably believe him. But this..." * Mercy Bennet: You are a piece of work, Jack. You used the vacation with your wife as a setup for stalking out the docks. You're the best operator I've ever met, but you're a real son of a bitch. * Mercy Bennet: This virus isn't going to kill me. Knowing Jack Bauer is going to kill me. * Mercy Bennet: But... but do you ever wonder if what you're doing is okay? What if sometimes they are right and you're wrong? * Jack Bauer: Sometimes I'm wrong, but they're never right. * Ryan Chappelle: (to Henderson) Don't be surprised if someday you find yourself regretting that Bauer's around. Appearances *Characters **Muhammad Abbas **Edward Abbey (mentioned only) **Agastonetti **Ayman al-Libbi **Celia Alexis **Ali **Tony Almeida **Ahmad Ardebili (mentioned only) **Rickson Aruna **Jessi Bandison **Harry Barnes **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Mercy Bennett **Adam Carter **Ryan Chappelle **Stan Chupnik **Marshall Cooper **Bernard Copeland **Ken Diebold **Nick Dyson **Donovan Exley **Jamey Farrell **Tamar Farrigian **Brad Gilmore **Malcolm Gladwell (mentioned only) **Gordon Gleed **Che Guevara (mentioned only) **Gina **Goodnight **Gupta **Christopher Henderson **Eli Hollingsworth **Honeybear **Raphael (mentioned only) **Richard Hong **Kadaffi (mentioned only) **Sarah Kalmijn **Khomeini (mentioned only) **Sam Kinsett **Rush Limbaugh (mentioned only) **Clay Lonis **Lopez (mentioned only) **Louis XIV (mentioned only) **Mahmoud **Jacques Martin **George Mason (mentioned only) **Kokushi Matsumoto **McKey **Junior Merkle (mentioned only) **Frankie Michaelmas **Nina Myers **Nick **Niedemeyer **Alexandra Nikita (mentioned only) **Constantine Noguera **Eshmail Nouri **Vladimir Novartov **Anastasia Odolova **Ted "Willow" Ozersky **Andi Parks **A.J. Patterson **Mitch Rasher **Todd Romond **Cynthia Rosen **Sanchez **Pico Santiago **Daniel Schuman **Kelly Sharpton **Gerhardt Schlessinger **Martin Shue **Christopher Straw **Susan **Tank (mentioned only) **Tashman (mentioned only) **Nurmamet Turman **Kasim Turkel **Viatour **Sandy Waldman **Xu Boxiong **Janet York *Locations **90 Freeway **213 Lounge (mentioned only) **3rd Street (mentioned only) **14th Street **Admiralty Way **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Africa (mentioned only) **Almandine (mentioned only) **Amazon (mentioned only) **Bahamas (mentioned only) **Bali (mentioned only) **Barrington **Beijing (mentioned only) **Bel Air **Beverly Hills **Beverly Wilshire Hotel **Brazil **Brentwood **California **Canada (mentioned only) **Cat & Fiddle Pub **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **Century Plaza Hotel **Chechnya (mentioned only) **Chicago (mentioned only) **Chinese Consulate **Colby **Colorado **Costa Rica (mentioned only) **CTU Los Angeles building **Culver City **Damascus (mentioned only) **Earth **Earth Café **El Salvador (mentioned only) **Fairfax District **Federal Avenue **Federal Building **Federal Plaza **Fertile Crescent (mentioned only) **Four Seasons Hotel **France (mentioned only) **Germany (mentioned only) **Guantanamo Bay (mentioned only) **Guatemala (mentioned only) **Greece (mentioned only) **Haiti (mentioned only) **Hamilton Cove (mentioned only) **Holmby Hills **Interstate 405 **Iran (mentioned only) **Iraq (mentioned only) **Israel (mentioned only) **Italy (mentioned only) **Japan (mentioned only) **Jerusalem (mentioned only) **John F. Kennedy International Airport (mentioned only) **Jordan (mentioned only) **Kyrgyzstan (mentioned only) **Lafayette Park (mentioned only) **Las Vegas (mentioned only) **Laurel Canyon (mentioned only) **Lebanon (mentioned only) **Libya (mentioned only) **Lincoln Boulevard **Long Beach **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport **Marina del Rey **Melrose Avenue **Mexico (mentioned only) **Minas Gerais **Mongolia (mentioned only) **Montana (mentioned only) **Mountaingate Drive **Mulholland Drive (mentioned only) **North America **Ocean Park **Olympic Boulevard **Pacific Ocean (mentioned only) **Palestine (mentioned only) **Pear Blossom Highway (mentioned only) **Peru (mentioned only) **Pico **Plush **Port-au-Prince (mentioned only) **Quantico (mentioned only) **Rancho Park **Rio de Janeiro (mentioned only) **United States of America **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **San Fernando Valley (mentioned only) **Santa Catalina Island (mentioned only) **Santa Monica Airport **Santa Monica Bay **Santa Monica Boulevard **Santa Monica Mountains **Santa Monica Mountains Preserve **Sepulveda Park **Sepulveda Pass (mentioned only) **Shenzhen (mentioned only) **Silver Lake **South America **Spain (mentioned only) **Spitfire Grill **Sunset Boulevard **Switzerland (mentioned only) **Temescal Canyon **Tiananmen (mentioned only) **Turkistan (mentioned only) **UCLA Medical Center **United Kingdom (mentioned only) **University of California, Los Angeles **Urumchi (mentioned only) **Uzbekistan (mentioned only) **Vanderbilt Complex **Venice **Vermont **Veteran Avenue **Veteran's Park **West Bureau **16150 West Washington **Westwood **Wilshire Boulevard **Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region (mentioned only) *Organizations **al-Qaeda (mentioned only) **Audi (mentioned only) **Ayatollahs (mentioned only) **Beverly Hills Police Department **''Business Week'' (mentioned only) **Centers for Disease Control (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Clippers (mentioned only) **CNN (mentioned only) **Communist Party (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **Department of Defense **Department of State **Department of the Interior **Dodgers (mentioned only) **Earth First!** (mentioned only) **Earth Liberation Front **Eastern Turkistan Independence Movement **Environmental Protection Agency (mentioned only) **ESPN (mentioned only) **Falun Gong (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation **''Fortune'' (mentioned only) **Free Enterprise Alliance **Free Taiwan (mentioned only) **G8 **Goodnight's (mentioned only) **Greenpeace (mentioned only) **Hamas (mentioned only) **Hezbollah **Immigration and Naturalization Service (mentioned only) **Islam **Jemaah Islamiyah (mentioned only) **''L.A. Weekly'' (mentioned only) **Latin American Coffee Growers **Los Angeles Police Department **Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (mentioned only) **''Los Angeles Times'' (mentioned only) **Lynyrd Skynyrd (mentioned only) **Maoists (mentioned only) **Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned only) **Monkey Wrench Gang **Muslim Brotherhood (mentioned only) **National Health Services **''New York Times'' **''Penthouse'' **People's Army (mentioned only) **PLO (mentioned only) **Rain Forest Network (mentioned only) **Restoration Hardware (mentioned only) **Robbery Homicide Division (mentioned only) **Sanchez Gardening **Sierra Club (mentioned only) **Stanford University (mentioned only) **SVR **Teen Green **Toyota (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **Von Dutch (mentioned only) **World Trade Organization (mentioned only) **YMCA (mentioned only) *Events **9/11 (mentioned only) **Renaissance (mentioned only) *Objects **''At Last'' **Audi A4 **Bible (mentioned only) **Bill of Rights (mentioned only) **''Blink'' (mentioned only) **''Catalina Express'' **Chemical emitter **Chevrolet Tahoe **Chrysler 300C **Clean Water Act **Coffee **Crown Victoria **Dialysis **''Doonesbury'' (mentioned only) **Dragon's Blood **Ebola (mentioned only) **Filovirus **French language **Fulbright scholarship (mentioned only) **Marburg (mentioned only) **Maricuja **Marijuana **Mayapple (mentioned only) **''The Monkey Wrench Gang'' **MP5 **Napalm **OC spray **Parkinson's (mentioned only) **RPG-29 **Spanish language **Tear gas **Toyota Camry **Toyota Prius **Toyota Sentry **Turbocuarine (mentioned only) **Uygur language **Veteran's Memorial Background information and notes * Time errors in the book include: ** 12:10pm is incorrectly labelled as 12:10am on page 95. ** 11:54pm is incorrectly labelled as 10:54pm on page 272. ** Times 4:20am and 4:21am are incorrectly labelled as 4:20pm and 4:21pm on pages 312 and 313 respectively. fr: 24 Declassified: La griffe du chat Category:Fiction books